Twilight Blood Job
by mezzaninex
Summary: Bella learns of Edward's cheating ways. Things do not go so well.


Twilight Blood Job

a fan fiction by Mitch

Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be in love with a vampire. A gorgeous vampire with brilliant golden eyes and a perfect body and perfect hair. And he is utterly infatuated with me. We love each other see, and I'm never going to let him go. As you know, I'm Bella, and my soul mate is Edward Cullen. But lately, I don't think he's loved me as much as he possibly could.

Don't get me wrong, I know he loves me. I've known this since the first day we saw each other. He's said such sweet things to me, it couldn't be anything else but love. But I want to make sure that our relationship is as beautiful when time ends as it was the first day he took me to see his glorious diamond pores.

What's been bothering me lately? I saw him make out with his stepmother. I'm sure it was just an accident, and that him feeling her breasts and rubbing her thighs was an accident, and how she slid her hands into his pants was an accident. Accidents. All of it. Because what he have is sacred and he knows this. Because if these weren't accidents, I'd have to fucking kill everyone in this pissant town.

I'm on my way to meet him right now. I'm going to do something very special for him. My truck's tires are screeching and burning, I'm going pretty fast down the road. The ride gets a little bumpy because I'm not slowing for anyone crossing the street. This truck sure is sturdy, and because it's red, you can hardly notice the blood all over the hood. Oh, but the wipers are so poor, I can hardly see where I'm going.

Thank the Lord I make it to their home unharmed. And thank the Lord that I crash into their living room, still unharmed. The Cullens look concerned. Oh Edward, I know you care about me, I'm fine. And they all start sniffing the air. They smell the blood all over my truck. Natural instinct kicks in, and like flies on a piece of shit, the Cullens cover my truck, licking every inch of it. They look positively scared, they want to stop, but they can't.

I'm smiling because I'm with Edward. I brought an ax with me. When I was little and spent Christmas in Forks, my dad would take me into the woods and we'd find the best tree and chop it down. Of course, I was too little to do all of the chopping, but I'm a big girl now, and Edward is very easy to chop. Alice notices but she doesn't want to stop feeding and his blood is just as good as any other poor bastard's in this city. Even better maybe, because it's fresh. She laps up the puddle of blood pooling out from his severed arm, like a cat. He's howling and screaming, in between the licks of his bloody stump. My lover loves the taste of his own blood, I want to give him more. Off goes a leg. Now the whole family is drinking him. His blood is clearly the better brand.

Edward is shaking and convulsing, it's kind of cute. He's under my mercy and there is nothing he can do. What's that smell? The gas tank is leaking. I better take Edward to safety. He is, after all, the only one for me. I grab his leg and drag him outside, leaving a bloody trail. His family is devouring the bits of him that were left in the living room, they must smell the gas but the blood is too good. Fucking sharks.

Boom! Vampire bits everywhere. Edward is crying. I lean over him and kiss him, trying to comfort him, trying to give him my love. He wiggles away from me. Love games, oh he's so adorable. I smile and creep back over him and give him another kiss. I go inside the house and rip down the curtains, and I wrap him up snugly. I keep all of him covered, except for his face, which looks so beautiful the way the sun is hitting it, with the red glow of the blood on his mouth and the shining tears on his cheeks. And his diamond pores. Can't forget those. Oh, how I've been blessed by this angel. I want to keep him warm. I grab a branch and take it to the fire, light it up. I bring the fire to my love so he doesn't have to strain himself. I light his curtains on fire just for him, so he feels the warmth of my soul. After about an hour or so, he's charcoal. I crush the remnants into a fine powder and cover my body with some of it and eat what is left. Now we are one.


End file.
